Peacful Interruption
by RainbowYoshi4Life
Summary: Kamek has a plan that can finally put Mario and Luigi in their place. OC included. Not too major.


**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. If you want a sequel please say in the reviews. Ok that was my short author's note so let's get down to the disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Mario or any of the characters in or surrounding the franchise. OCs will be in italics/bold IF introduced.**

The Mushroom Kingdom was calm as ever. But there's always something JUST SOMETHING that will ruin this peace. Enter Bowser and his old advisor who has been around since he was a baby; Kamek. Kamek was the most powerful of magikoopas in Bowser's army and definitely the smartest. "Your viciousness," Kamek started "I have thought of a fool proof way of stopping those pesky Mario Brothers once and for all." Bower perked up at this statement.

"Go on then." Kamek said his marvellous plan with great pride. "We shall attack silently, with a small but powerful—""AND EXACTLY WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET SOMEONE WHO CAN DO SUCH A THING?" Bower angrily interrupted, smoke pouring out of his nostrils. "Well your nastiness, I have that covered. I hired a Boo hitman to get them." Bowser calmed down. "Well at least that is sorted. Carry on then" Kamek explained the rest of the plan. "Because Boos are quiet, when they get into the Brothers' house then he could attack inside while they're sleeping but this is a backup plan if the kidnapping of the two meddlers doesn't work." Bowser was satisfied. "Excellent. We shall proceed tonight with our plan and get rid of Mario and Green 'Stache once and for all! BWA HA HAH!"

"Would you like some coffee Mario?" said brother groaned. He wasn't a morning person and he had already drank two cups of coffee before. "Yes please Luigi that would really help." Luigi poured Mario yet another coffee. The truth is, Mario used to be a morning person but every day the princess getting captured or calling him for some event early in the morning has really taken a toll on him. "MAIL CALL" Parakarry called from outside. "Ugh, it's probably Princess Peach again. Pleeaaasssee get the mail for me Luigi!"

Luigi sighed. 'Why do I always get the mail? Well I guess it would help if Mario actually got decent sleep and a GOOD morning.' You see, Mario always had a very active dream at night like an adventure of some sorts making him tired when he woke up. Anyways, back to Luigi. "Here's the mail Mario." Mario looked at Luigi. It was THAT look. "Fine, I'LL read it." Luigi cleared his throat. _"Dear Mario_ _ **,**_ _and Luigi_

 _I have a big cake baked for you and I hope you like it. I also decided to invite that Goomba that keeps staring at me through the window saying caaaake… Creepy… anyway please come over_ _Mario_ _Bros._

 _From_

 _Princess Toadstool_

 _Peach."_

"She always bakes cake, it's like she's trying to fatten us up!" Mario whined. Luigi rolled his eyes while laughing at his brother's antics.

Peach was cutting the cake into slices when "Caaaake, gimme caaaake!" the Goomba whined. "Here you go then, Mr. Uh? What's your name?" " _ **Goombarry**_. Gimme some cake pleeaaasssee!" Just then Mario and Luigi walked in. "So this is the Goomba you talked about right?" Peach sweatdropped. "Yeah…" Goombarry looked at them with a disappointed face. "You interrupted the Princess from giving me my cake and then you act like I'm not even in the room. Wow…." "We didn't mean to Goombarry, sorry." Mario said back but not too sincerely. The Goomba just rolled his eyes when no one looked.

"Here's the moment we have all been waiting for!" Peach cried happily. "A chance to fulfil my dreams?" Luigi stated. "Of course not stupid! Cake!" Mario retorted. Peach giggled at the brothers' childishness. She carefully cut a slice for them and for Goombarry who was lost in thought about the light fluffy treat. A plate was set in front of everyone and they all picked up their knife and fork. "How do Goombas even pick up things if they have no arms?" Luigi questioned while eying the mind boggling situation in front of him. "Goomba secret." Goombarry responded while smirking and then winked. Luigi was seriously creeped out and Mario just chalked it down to black magic.

After a long day everyone said their goodbyes and went home except for Peach who was already home. "I'm so tired Luigi! Who knew Goombas were so good at twister?" Luigi sighed. He was way too tired to even respond other than: "Let's just go to bed Mario."

After getting ready to bed the two went into their rooms. Well I say 'rooms' but what I do mean is that they went to their half of the room. Obviously Luigi was on the red side… I'm kidding! Luigi was on the green side as was Mario on the red side.

Kamek smiled at his crystal ball. It was time to put his plan into action. Bower was so giddy with excitement he was as light as a P Balloon. "Call the Boo." Kamek grabbed his 'phone' (I say 'phone' because it doesn't look like a communication device at all! Moving on…) and called the Boo. "Hello? Yes it's Kamek. Wow! You've been there the whole day!? Wow… Boo services are getting much better. You know the plan right? Good. Do your job then." And with that, Kamek had his plan going.

The Boo was in the house. He hovered over the two. "This is going to be a piece of cake." He whispered. At the word 'cake' Mario stirred in his sleep but was not fully awake. The Boo sighed a breath of relief just because he can. 'That was close' he thought. He grabbed a sack from thin air and carefully put the bros in there, Mario before Luigi.

He slowly and quietly took an obscure route to Bowser's castle and delivered them to the dungeon into a makeshift bed so they wouldn't wake up. Bowser was so happy that words couldn't describe his joy. "YES! I'VE FINALLY CAPTURED THE MARIO BROS!" The Boo drifted over. "So can I have my pay now?" Bowser was so happy he didn't even care. He threw the coins onto the floor while dancing around in ecstasy. He was overjoyed.

Mario woke up to find himself in a stone cold room. He was chained up in shackles around his whole body. In other words he couldn't move and was bolted to a wall. The door opened and in came Bowser with a smug look on his face. "Join me or your brother gets it." Mario was terrified. He couldn't say yes because that was betrayal but he couldn't say no because his younger brother will get hurt or worse. "Well…" Bowser said impatiently. "I…I'll do it but only for my brother." Mario sadly replied. Kamek came in "Good to see you agree with me Mario." Bowser evilly said back. Kamek waved his wand and Mario transformed into a Fire Bro. "Your new name is Magmo. Can't have you going around being a Koopa having a non Koopa name."

Luigi was in the exact same situation. Bowser had walked in previously to him before Mario and told him similar things. "Join my side and your precious big brother won't get hurt." Of course Luigi immediately obliged because he loves Mario and wouldn't want him to get hurt. Kamek waved his wand and Luigi became a hammer bro. "Your new alias shall be Luimallet. You need to be a bit more… Koopa."

 **And that's it for my first ever fanfic. Sorry if anyone was OOC. I tried my best and this took days to finish. I have way more time as it's the Easter break though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please, constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you for reading and please review so I know what to for my next story. Peace out!**


End file.
